Wizards Meet Music
by Awesomeauthor14
Summary: The Russo Family is taking a vacation to Miami. They meet Team Austin and they all become friends. But, what happens when a certain blonde sees Justin cast a spell? Will he keep the secret? Will the others find out? And what happens when a new evil emerges from the wizard world? Find out in Wizards Meet Music!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys? I decided I might as well start the story! So, I hope you guys enjoy! I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

><p>Alex's P.O.V<p>

"Hey Alex, can you please actually help us clean the store?" Justin asked.

I rolled my eyes. Can't he see I'm busy reading a magazine? He can be so annoying.

"Fine, I will," I replied.

I took my wand out of my boot.

"Everything out here is messy so make everything clear and mess free," I said.

I waved my wand and everything in the store was clean.

"There," I said.

"You didnt have to use magic," Justin growled.

I was about to say something, but mom and dad came in.

"Guess what? We have decided to go on vacation! You guys have been working hard, so think of this as an award," Teresa announced.

Max came running into the room.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Miami!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Yes! Austin Moon lives there! Maybe I will meet him!" I said in excitement.

"Well, go pack, we leave in and hour," Teresa said.

I ran upstairs to pack. This vacation is going to be quite interesting.

Austin's P.O.V

I ran into Sonic Boom only to see Ally writing in her songbook and Trish and Dez were fighting.

"Hey guys," I said.

Dez ran over to me and we did our "what up" handshake.

"So, you guys excited for vacation?" Trish asked.

"Yup! I have my calculator and my math problems!" Ally excalimed.

We all looked at her as if she was crazy. I love her like a sister, but she can be boring at times.

"No, we are not doing any work, we are going to the beach!" I declared.

"But-" Ally tried to protest, but I put my hand up.

"We are going to the beach, and you're going to enjoy it!" I said.

"Fine, but if I do, you have to carry me there," Ally replied.

"Deal!" I exclaimed.

Tomorrow is going to be awesome!

Justin's P.O.V

I was in the layer behind the freezer, getting some things that I needed.

"Hey Justin, should I bring my bathing suit, or my underwhere?" Max asked.

"I don't know, just bring both," I said.

Max shugged his shoulders and stuffed both in his suitcase. Alex came in and got her wand.

"Hey guys, did you notice the wizard portal is glowing red?" Alex asked.

I turned around and saw what she was talking about. Then, it went back to normal. Harper came running in.

"Guys, we're leaving now! Come on!" she exclaimed, pulling Alex with her. Max took his suitcase and followed them out. I looked at the portal one more time, and it was still normal. It was probably nothing, I mean the portal changes color all the time. I took my suitcase and went outside to the taxi.

No one's P.O.V

When Justin left the layer, the portal turned red again, and the door slowly opened. A gas flew out of it and turned into a person. It was a man with raven black hair and green eyes. He was abot six feet tall and he looked around the room. His eyes landed on a picture of the Russo's and Harper. He went over to it and picked it up. Then, he crushed it in his hand, and glass shattered everywhere.

"Looks like I'm going to Miami," he growled.

* * *

><p><strong>TA-DA! Did you guys like it so far? I'll try posting another chapter today! I'll see you in the next chapter! R&amp;R!㈳6<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but I had school. Anyway, let's not talk about my boring life. Now, I dont own anything recognizable. Let's get to the story!**

* * *

><p>Alex's P.O.V<p>

"Alex! Wake up!" Max yelled.

I rubbed my eyes and looked around. We were in a taxi at a hotel.

"Wait, how did I get here? Weren't we just on a plane?" I asked.

"Well, mom didn't want to wake you so dad carried you," Max explained.

I just nodded my head and got out of the car.

"Looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up," Justin teased.

I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"Guys, a little help?" Harper asked.

We saw Harper holding at least ten bags. She has a lot of crazy outfits, so I understood why she had to carry so much. I was about to take out my wand but my dad stopped me.

"We can't use magic! People might see you!" Jerry whispered.

"Fine, but can I at least go to the beach?" I asked.

"Okay, but-" Jerry was cut off by me screaming in delight.

I grabbed Harper's arm and pulled her with me. Justin rolled his eyes and Max followed us. This is going to be awesome!

Austin's P.O.V

"Why does it have to be so bright today?" I complained.

"Well, you said you would carry me to the beach, so that's your own fault," Ally replied.

We finally got to an empty spot and I put Ally down.

"I can't believe you guys wouldn't let me bring my camel!" Dez pouted.

"Zip it freckles, now if you excuse me, I'm going to get a tan," Trish said, laying down her blanket.

Then, I heard a screamed come from somewhere. I turned around and saw a girl with black hair running over to me with a redhead.

"YOUR AUSTIN MOON!" she squealed, hugging me.

"Can't...breath..." I chocked out.

She quickly let go of me. Then, two boys came running over.

"Sorry about my sister, she's just a huge fan," the boy with black hair said.

"Don't worry about it, fans do that to him all the time," Ally replied.

"Well, sorry about that," the girl with black hair mumbled.

"No it's fine, but can I get a name?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah! My name is Alex, and these are my brothers Justin and Max, and this is Harper, my best friend," she said.

"Well nice to meet you!" Dez exclaimed waving his hand like a maniac.

"I like this guy!" Max exclaimed.

"So, did you guys move here?" Trish asked.

"No, we're here on vacation, our dad wanted us to take a break from working on our spe-" Alex was about to say, but Justin covered her mouth.

"Our, uh, special homewor, yeah," Justin said nervously, glaring at Alex.

Alex's eyes widened and she slapped Justin's hand away. They're hiding something, but I don't know what.

"So, do you guys want to hang out sometime?" Harper asked.

"Sure, we could meet up at Sonic Boom," Ally said.

"Its at the mall, right?" Justin asked.

"Yup," Dez answered.

"Well, we'll see you guys tomorrow! Bye!" Justin quickly said, grabbing the other three and dragging them with him.

"Wow, the seemed eager to leave," Ally said.

"Maybe they had an emergency," Trish suggested.

I just nodded my head. I wonder what Alex was about to say anyway.

Justin's P.O.V

"Alex! You need to be more careful!" I whispered.

"Im sorry! I wasn't thinking right," Alex defended.

"Look, she'll be more careful, but we can't tell your parents this happend," Harper said.

"What would happen if they did happen to find out?" Max asked.

"Let's just hope it won't happen," I replied.

_The Next Day..._

Ally's P.O.V

I was sitting at the piano writing in my songbook while Austin was reading a comic near the door, and Dez and Trish were fighting, as usual.

"Hey guys!" Alex called out.

"Hey!" we all said back.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Harper asked.

Then, Dez gasped in excitement.

"You like colors too?" Dez asked Harper.

She was wearing a bunch of colors, like Dez.

"Yeah, I love wearing unique things," Harper said.

"Do you want to see my pet alpac?" Dez asked.

"Sure, I guess," Harper responded.

The two of them walked out of the door. When they left, I swear I saw Trish look a little mad, but I'll talk to her about that later.

"Hey Max? Do you want to come with me and be Dez for a day?" Trish asked.

"Sure! I got nothing better to do," Max replied.

The two walked out and I smirked. I knew Trish was jealous of Dez and Harper. Then, Alex tapped me on my shoulder.

"Hey Ally? Do you maybe want to spend some time together, and leave those to alone?" she whispered.

"Sure, I would get to know you better," I whispered back.

"Let's leave without them knowing," Alex whispered, smiling evily.

You know, she reminded me of Trish in so many ways. We snuck out through the back and headed to Mini's, leaving the boys alone in the store.

Austin's P.O.V

Okay, Ally and Alex were just here, and now they're gone. What the heck is wrong with them? They probably did this on purpose. Justin looked a little uncomfortable, but so was I. But, it looked like something was bothering him.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just thinking about something. Hey, where's the bathroom?" he asked.

"Just make two rights and then a left," I said.

He gave me a small smile and left. But, he went the opposite direction. What the hell? What is he doing? Of course, I was suspicious, so I got up and followed him.

Justin's P.O.V

Okay, I swear I felt like someone was watching me and Austin, so I had to get out of there. Maybe a spell can help me figure out what's going on. I found an empy hallway and took out my wand. I also took out a pice of paper. I wrote some spells just in case of an emergency. What? Someone in my family needs to be responsible.

"Show me the person who was there, and then reveal-" I was about to finish when I heard a crash.

I turned my head and my eyes widened. There was a buch of cleaning supplies on the floor, and Austin was standing there with his mouth wide open.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN-DUN-DUN! Huge Cliffthanger! What will Austin say? What will Justin do? How will the rest of the Russo family react? All of these questions will be revealed. Hope you guys liked the chapter! R&amp;R!㈳6<strong>


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hey guys, I'm sorry but I can't continue this story. I have major writers block and I can't come up with anything! I'm sorry to dissapoint you guys, but I'm out of ideas. I hope you understand. But, I will be publishing my Othe story, but I'm not going to say which one. See you guys soon**

**-Awesomeauthor14**


	4. GOOD NEWS!

**Hey guys! I didn't realize how many people actually liked this story. So, I decided I will continue this story! But, I need your help. PM me or write in the reviews what you want to happen next. I will continue this story after I finish The Other Side. I hope you like the good news! I'll see you soon! Please also check out my new story! R&R! Dont forget to tell me your ideas!㈳6**


	5. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for all of your suggestions! I decided since I have some time, I might as well update! I am working on another story, but I will try my best to update this one! Now, enough of my ranting! I don't own anything recognizable. Let's get to the story!**

* * *

><p>Austin's P.O.V<p>

What. The. Hell. Did Justin just cast a spell? Wait, this can't be real, right?

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"Look, I can explain," Justin replied.

"You better have a really good explanation," I said.

Then, he started telling me about his family, the wizard world, pretty much everything.

"So, you see my point?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, I just can't believe you're in a family full of wizards!" I replied.

"Remember, you can't tell anyone," Justin said, "Or I'll turn you into a cat."

"You're kidding, right?" I asked.

He gave me a stern look.

"Okay, you're not kidding," I mumbled.

"Oh, he isn't," someone said.

We both turned around and saw a man standing there. He had black hair and green eyes, and he was taller than both of us.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Justin demanded.

"My name is Shadow, and I'm here for your powers," he growled, stepping closer.

"Wait, you were spying on us?" I asked.

"I've been here since the Russo's came to Miami," Shadow replied.

"Leave us alone, or else," Justin threatened.

"Or what?" Shadow challenged.

"This," Justin growled.

He took out his wand and waved it around.

"Send Shadow away to a place with no light!" Justin yelled.

A ray of light escaped Justin's wand and headed towards Shadow. Then, Shadow put his hand out and absorbed the spell.

"You can't destroy me, no matter how hard you try," Shadow chuckled.

He waved his hands and Justin's wand turned into dust. Then, we heard the door open.

"Guys, we're back!" Alex called out.

"Looks like another Russo has arrived," Shadow chuckled darkly.

"Come on guys, if this is a prank it's not funny!" Ally exclaimed.

"Leave them alone!" I growled.

"What are you going to do? You have no powers, I can squash you like a bug," Shadow spat.

"Austin, don't mess with him," Justin warned.

"Guys, seriously, where are you?" Alex asked in frustration.

Then, they came into the hall we were in and gasped when they saw Shadow.

"Who are you?" Ally demanded.

"The names Shadow," he replied.

"Let them go," Alex growled.

"What's going on?!" Ally shouted.

"I'll show you," Shadow smirked.

He lifted his hand and Ally flew into the air.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ally screamed.

Then, Shadow waved his hand and Ally flew into the wall and fell to the floor.

"ALLY!" we all shouted.

"Oh that's it!" Alex yelled.

She was about to take out her wand, but Shadow shook his hand and her wand snapped in half. Then, he looked back at me and smirked.

"See, you're no match for me," Shadow said.

"Austin, run and get Max," Justin whispered in my ear.

"What about you guys? And Ally?" I asked.

"We got it, just go!" Justin exclaimed.

I looked at him and he nodded. Then, I took off running as fast as my legs could carry me.

Justin's P.O.V

I watched as Austin ran out. Shadow was about to chase after him, but then I remembered a spell dad taught us. I waved my hands and thought about the cold. Then, ice shot out of my hands and hit Shadow, freezing him in place. Alex and I rushed over to Ally and checked her pulse.

"She's breathing, she'll be fine," Alex said.

"What do we tell her when she wakes up?" I asked.

Then, Ally's eyes shot open and she sat up. She looked at us and backed away.

"Ally, are you okay?" Alex asked.

"Ally? Who's Ally?! And who are you people?" Ally asked.

My eyes widened and looked at Alex, and her mouth was wide open. Ally just lost her memory. What the hell are we going to do?

"It's a shame she lost her memories," Shadow said.

We all turned to face him.

"How did you unfreeze yourself?" I asked.

"I'm more powerful then you think," he replied.

"You took Ally's memories, didn't you?" Alex yelled.

"You're smarter than you look," Shadow chuckled.

Before I could do anything, Shadow waved his hand and a cage formed around us.

"Let us out!" I demanded.

"Not a chance, Russo. These bars prevent you from using any kind of magic, although you won't have any magic," Shadow explained.

"What?" Alex asked.

"You will see. Now, I have to go get Austin and your idiot brother Max," Shadow growled.

"What do you want with them?" I demanded.

"You'll see," Shadow said, leaving.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I have no idea, but what about Ally?" Alex replied.

I looked over at Ally and she looked scared out of her mind.

"What is going on?!" Ally shouted.

"It's a long story," I said.

"I just hope Austin and Max won't get hurt," Alex mumbled.

"Me too Alex, me too, but for now, we need to restore Ally's memories," I replied.

I hope we'll make it out of here, because if we don't, we're all doomed.

Austin's P.O.V

I literally searched the whole mall but I couldn't find Max. Where is he? Wasn't he here with Trish?

"Oh, hey Austin!" a familiar voice said.

"MAX!" I yelled.

"Woah, calm down," he replied.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Looking for Trish. She ditched me to go find Dez," Max answered.

"Look, we have an emergency. I know your a wizard and I'll explain later how I found out. There some guy named Shadow and he wants your magic. We need to go back to Sonic Boom to help Justin, Alex and Ally," I quickly explained.

"Uh, what did this guys look like?" Max asked.

"He has black hair and green eyes, and is taller than me," I replied.

"He's right behind you," Max said nervously.

I turned around and saw Shadow standing there with a smirk on his face.

"What did you do to my siblings?" Max demanded.

"They're safe, for now," Shadow replied.

"Run," I whispered.

Max and I started to run, but then Shadow appeared infront of us. We ran in a different direction, and he was in our way again. Before we could run away, Shadow lifted his hands and vines shot out of the ground. The vines wrapped around Max and I, tying us back to back. Shadow came over to is and took Max's wand turned it into dust.

"Hey! I needed that!" Max yelled.

"You won't need it, trust me," Shadow said.

Then, he put his hands on my shoulders, and started to whisper something.

"What are you-" before I could finish my sentence, eveything went black.

Shadow's P.O.V

After I knocked out Austin, I did the same to Max. I took out a necklace from my pocket. It was a moon shaped necklace with a star in the middle. I had two, but the other one was on, him. I put the necklace around Austin's neck, and the necklace started to glow. It's him, I've found him, it's really him. I untangled the vines and the boys fell to the ground. I waved my hand and a portal opened. I pushed Austin through it and closed it. I picked up Max and threw him over my shoulder. As soon as I take the Russo's powers, I can go on with my plan to take over the Wizard World.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN-DUN-DUN! What is Shadow's plan? Will Ally get her memory back? What does Shadow want with Austin? All of these questions will be revealed! I hope you guys liked this chapter! R&amp;R! Byeeee! ㈳6<strong>


	6. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm here with another chapter! I did finish my other story, so I will be updating more often! Im excited for this chapter, it will clear up some things, sort of... Anyway, I dont own anything recognizable. Now, to the story!**

* * *

><p>Alex's P.O.V<p>

Justin and I were trying to get Ally to remember who we are, and who she was. It would of been easier if I knew her for my whole life, but no! I just met her yesterday! Just my luck! Then, Shadow came in with Max swung over his shoulder, but Austin was nowhere to be seen.

"MAX!" I yelled.

"Where's Austin?" Justin demanded.

Shadow didn't answer any of our questions. Instead, he threw Max in the cage with us, and he landed ontop of Justin. I had to hold back a laugh. What? Even in these situations, there is always something to laugh at! Then, Max woke up and looked around.

"What happened?" he asked, "Where's Austin?"

"Are you okay?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, I've been worse," Max replied.

"Shadow, what did you do with Austin?" Justin demanded.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Shadow growled.

"I'm going to guess that's the bad guy," Ally said.

"Yup," I agreed.

Then, Shadow raised his hand and a ball of electricity formed in his hands.

"Now, time to get those powers of yours," Shadow smirked.

Justin went infront of Max and I, and Max held onto me. Ally was still confused, but she hid behind me anyway. Before Shadow could do anything, we heard a loud bang and Shadow fell to the floor unconscious. We looked up and saw Dez, Harper, and Trish, and Dez had a pot in his hands.

"Wow, who knew your backpack would actually come in handy," Trish said.

"Told you I would need it one day," Dez replied.

"Are you guys okay?" Harper asked.

"Well, can you please get us out of this cage?" I asked annoyed.

"Okay, okay! Be patient!" Trish replied.

Harper got the keys from Shadow's pocket and unlocked the cage. We all got out and Trish hugged Ally.

"Thank go you're okay!" Trish exclaimed.

"Uh, not to be rude or anything, but who are you?" Ally asked.

Trish let go of her and gave her a confused look.

"She lost her memory," Justin whispered.

Trish just nodded her head and faced Ally.

"Well, my name's Trish. I've been your best friend since forever, so, yeah," Trish replied.

"Okay, so Harper told us some things, about you being magic," Dez said.

I gave Harper a glare.

"Hey! I had to! We saw Shadow with a electricity ball!" Harper defended.

Justin sighed and Max slapped his head.

"So, you pretty much know everything?" I asked.

"Yeah," Trish replied.

"Wait!" Max yelled.

We all looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Ally asked.

"Austin! I remember now! Shadow has Austin somewhere!" Max panicked.

"We need to find him!" Harper said.

"I'm coming buddy!" Dez yelled.

Then, he ran towards the door.

"We need to find out where he is doofus!" Trish called out.

Dez stopped running and came back to where we were.

"I knew that," Dez said.

We all rolled our eyes.

"Sureeee," I said.

"We need to use a locator spell," Justin said.

"We need our wands for that!" Max pointed out.

"Great, just great!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"Who's Austin?" Ally asked.

"One of our best friends. You two are really close," Dez answered.

Ally's P.O.V

Austin. His name sounds very familiar. Ugh! Why did I have to lose my memory!? Apparently my friend is in trouble, but I can't even remember him! I mean, all I know is his name is Austin Moon! How does that help? Wait, I just said his last name. Wait, I remember! All of the memories are coming back.

"Guys! I remember!" I yelled.

Everyone jumped up.

"Who do you remember?" Dez asked.

"All of you!" I exclaimed.

"How is that even possible? We didn't do anything!" Justin said.

"That's because I did," Shadow said, getting up.

We all backed away.

"We did you give her memories back?" Max asked, "You just took them away!"

"I have my reasons," Shadow replied.

"Is that all you ever say?" Alex asked annoyed.

"What do you want? Where's Austin?" Trish demanded.

"Austin is where he belongs, with his brother," Shadow smirked.

Our eyes widened.

"What?" Dez asked.

"You heard me. But, it's all part of my plan. Which, you will find out about soon enough. I will give you 4 days to find Austin. When 4 days are up, my plan will be finished, and the Wizard World and everyone in it, will be mine," Shadow replied.

Then, he waved his hand and he disappeared. I may know about magic now, but it's still creepy. Now, the important questions are, where's Austin? Who's Austin's brother? And what is Shadow's plan?

Austin's P.O.V

I woke up and I looked around. I was in a dark room with not a lot of light. I tried to move but I was tied to a chair. Where the hell am I? Then, I felt someone move behind me.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Who are you?" the person asked.

"I would like to ask you the same thing," I replied.

I glanced down at my neck and saw I was wearing a necklace. Since when did I get a necklace? Well, I have my whistle necklace, but that's beside the point. It was moon shaped with a star in the middle of it. Shadow must of put it on me. Oh, I hate that guy! Why did he give it to me in the first place?

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"A week," the person replied, "I don't even know what happened. I was with my brothers, my sister, and our best friend, and then this guy comes and grabs me, and now here I am."

"What does he even want with us?" I asked.

"I don't know. He just gave me this necklace," the person replied.

"Does it happen to been moon shaped and have a star in the middle?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" he person asked.

"That's the exact way my necklace looks like," I said.

"Hold on, let me try something," the person mumbled.

I felt the ropes on my wrist being losend and then I was free. I untied my self and went over to the other person and untied them.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," the person replied.

Then, the person looked up and we both gasped. He looked exactly like me. Except for the clothes, but other than that, he looked just like me!

"Woah," the person said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Ross, my name's Ross Lynch," the person replied, "What's yours?"

"Austin, my name's Austin Moon," I replied.

"This is insane," Ross said.

"I know. We could be twins!" I exclaimed.

"How old are you?" Ross asked.

"I'm 15," I replied.

"Me too," Ross said. **(I know Ross Lynch is 18, but in my story, I made them 15, so just go with it I guess, so pretty much everyone in A&A are the ages they were in season 1. So, yeah!Now back to the story)**

"What's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Yellow," Ross answered.

"This is cool and freaky at the same time," I said.

"Why does Shadow need us anyway? And what the hell are these necklaces for?" Ross asked.

I touched my necklace and it started to glow. I looked over at Ross and his necklace was glowing to. Then, a ray of light burst out of my necklace and it hit Ross. He fell to the ground but a ray of light formed out of his necklace and hit me also. I fell to the ground and hit my head. We both groaned in pain.

"What. The. Hell," I said.

We both got up and I leaned against a chair.

"How did we do that?" Ross asked.

"I think the necklaces did it," I replied.

"Nice job," a familiar voice said.

Shadow came in, clapping his hands.

"What do you want?" Ross growled.

"To give you something," Shadow replied.

He waved his hand and then a gust of wind hit us and we went flying into the wall. Then, Shadow came over to us and shocked us with lightning. Ross and I screamed out in pain and Shadow finally stopped. We both fell to the ground and Shadow stood over us, smirking.

"You want to know what I want? I want to rule the wizard world. And to do that, I need the guardians of light," Shadow said.

Then, he motioned towards us.

"And you two, are the guardians. That's why you have the necklaces," Shadow added.

Ross and I stared at each other in shock. Then, we looked back at Shadow.

"No, we can't be guardians! I'm not magic! I'm a normal teenager!" I said.

"Well, believe it, because you are. I need the Russo's powers for my plan to work. You two together will absorb their powers. Once you do that, you will blast the wizard world with your ray of light, which will create an earthquake, and all of my ancestors will rise, and I will rule!" Shadow replied.

"Look, we aren't doing any of that! Just let us go!" Ross yelled.

"That has to be the most stupidest plan I ever heard! And how will our ray of light even make your ancestors rise from the dead? And how I'll you rule? Your ancestors will probably want to take over!" I added.

"SILENCE!" Shadow yelled.

He waved his hand and a gust of wind pushed us back onto the chairs. Then, the rope rose from the ground and tied Ross and I up again. Shadow came over to us and glared.

"My plan will make more sense once I start to execute it. If you won't listen to me, there will be consequences. I thought your mother raised you two better," Shadow growled.

"We have different parents," I said.

"Oh, no you didn't," Shadow smirked.

"What are you saying?" Ross asked.

"You and Austin are twins," Shadow replied.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN-DUN-DUN! Ross and Austin are twins! I bet you guys saw that coming. So, we now know Shadow's plan! and Ally got her memory back! Anyone else hate Shadow right now? Cause I do! Wait, I made him that way! MWAHAHAHAH! Will the gang save Austin and Ross? Will Shadow's plan work? (and make more sense?) Will there be any romance?! We'll have to wait and see! I might possibly pair up Dez with Harper for a while, just because of their personalities. I swear, they would make a good couple, but that's my opinion. I ship Trez! And Auslly, and Rinessa, and Raura, and Rydellington, but you get the point! I hope you like this chapter! R&amp;R! Byeeee! ㈳6<strong>


	7. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSSOOOOOO sorry! I feel awful! ㈷3 I haven't updated in like, ever! But, I'm back! ㈳6 I've had WAY to many tests, and not to mention loads of homework. I HATE HIGH SCHOOL! Sorry, I had to let that out. But, right now I'm here and ready to write! I have no homework or tests for the next 2 WEEKS! Jk, I wish... Anyways, I will update more often since I have nothing big coming up, for now at least. Now, enough of my rambling! I don't own anything recognizable. To the story!**

* * *

><p>Ally's P.O.V<p>

"WHAT?!" Mr & Mrs. Russo shouted.

We all covered our ears. We needed their help, and Justin just told them that we know their secret.

"Okay, please calm down! You can yell at us later! Right now, Austin is in danger!" Alex yelled.

"Wait, Austin Moon?" Mr. Russo asked.

"Yeah, my best buddy!" Dez replied.

His eyes went wide and he started to pace back and forth. I looked at Alex and she just shrugged.

"Uh, dad? You okay?" Alex asked.

"No! We have a problem!" Mr. Russo replied.

"Well, what's the problem?" Trish asked impatiently.

Mr. Russo stopped pacing and faced us.

"Look, Austin has a twin, and they have the power to control light. Here's the catch: his twin is from another universe. Ross Lynch is his twin's name. All of you have twins from parallel universes. When your united with your twin, your powers start to work," Mr. Russo explained.

"Wait, so when Ross and Austin go back to where they belong, their powers dissapear?" Justin asked.

"Not completely, but yes," Mrs. Russo replied.

"This is insane," I muttered.

"Tell me about it," Harper agreed.

"So, does Shadow want their powers?" Max asked.

"I think so, but I think he wants to do more than that," Mr. Russo answered.

"Don't you think that Shadow will try to manipulate them?" Justin asked.

"Stop using big words!" Max and Dez whined at the same time.

"He means if Shadow will trick him," Trish said.

"Idiots," Alex mumbled.

"Welcome to my world," I said.

"Yes, Shadow will try to trick them. That's why you need to save them. There's another spell book hidden in the Wizard World. It contains spells that you don't need your wands for. Find it, and there will be a spell that will help you find Austin," Mr. Russo said.

"What about us?" Dez asked.

"You're coming with us, we need your help," Alex replied.

"Fine, but only if my girlfriend comes with me!" Dez declared.

He grabbed Harper's hand and they kissed each other. The rest of us stood there, in shock. I looked at Trish, and she was mad, REALLY mad. But, she just pretended to be shocked. I need to talk to her about that. The two broke apart and stared at us.

"Uh, congratulations?" I said.

"Thanks! Now, let's go!" Harper exclaimed.

"But, we need to go through to Wizard Portal, and that's back at our house," Max pointed out.

Mr. Russo smirked at us. He went over to the closet and pulled a lever. The closet disappeared, and in it's place was a door.

"You seriously think we wouldn't stay at a wizard hotel?" Mrs. Russo asked, "Now go! Austin and Ross need your help!"

Don't worry Austin, we're coming.

Austin's P.O.V

No. Freaking. Way. Shadow just left us here, in our own thoughts. I didn't even notice when Ross untied me. He was pacing around the room, freaking out like I was.

"What's your mom's name?" Ross asked.

"Mimi Moon," I replied, still thinking.

"My mom's name is Stormie Lynch," he mumbled.

I stood up and started pacing around with him.

"We can't be twins! I'm an only child!" I said.

"Well, I have 4 siblings! Riker, Rydel, Rocky and Ryland! Plus, our best friend Ratliff!" Ross added.

"Wait, where do you live?" I asked.

"L.A," he replied, "I'm also in a band called R5."

"Well, I live here in Miami, but I don't think we're in Miami right now," I said.

"But, we look exactly alike, and we love the same exact things!" Ross exclaimed frustrated.

We stopped pacing and looked at each other.

"Okay, Shadow has to be messing with us! We have completely different families and friends! There is no way we had the same birth parents!" I said.

Then, we heard a loud bang and we both turned around. A huge book was laying on the ground, covered in dust, but it was on a specific page. I walked towards it and picked it up, well tried to pick it up. Ross came and tried to help me, but the book wouldn't budge, so, we got on our knees and read what the pages said.

"Twins from alternate universes all share different powers. The guardians of light are the most powerful. Once the reunite, they have the power to take over any other world. When they release a ray of light together, it can destroy any world or place. Their powers are not to be tampered with, but if they are it can lead to deadly consequences. As soon as the twins go back to their original homes, their powers will deactivate, but not for good," I read.

Ross and I looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Woah," we both gasped.

"Shocking, isn't it?" a familiar voice asked.

We looked up and saw Shadow staring down at us, smirking.

"So that's why you want us," I growled.

"I still don't understand how us shooting a ray of light at the Wizard World will bring back your ancestors," Ross muttered.

Shadow just stared at us with that stupid smirk on his face. I glared at him.

"Go ahead, try to shoot a ray of light at me," Shadow challenged.

I stood up and touched my necklace. A ray of light shot out of it and it went towards him. Then, he turned into smoke and the light hit the wall. Then, the smoke surrounded me and Shadow came back, and pinned my arms behind me.

"Your weak," Shadow whispered in my ear.

I struggled against his grip.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

Then, Ross's eyes widened and he stood up, facing Shadow.

"Well, what did you figure out?" Shadow asked.

"You're going to mess with our powers!" he yelled.

Shadow smirked and pushed me towards Ross. We both fell to the floor.

"It's about time you figured it out," he said, "Now let's get started, shall we?"

He lifted up both of his hands and fire balls formed in his hands. Ross and I looked at each other nervously. This is not going to end well. In other words, we're so dead.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN-DUN-DUN! I hope this chapter cleared some things up for you! If it didn't, just PM me to ask me. Anyway, I hope this chapter made up for my very long absence. Btw, did any of you watch Relationships &amp; Red Carpets, because I did! I need season 4! I almost cried! ㈷7 I'm emotional, okay?! Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! There's more to come! R&amp;R! Byeeeee!㈳6<strong>


	8. Chapter 6

**I** **don't own ****anything reconizable**

* * *

><p>Austin's P.O.V<p>

Shadow inched closer towards us until he had us against a wall. I was literally shaking and Ross looked like he was about to hyperventilate. What? Can you blame us? He has a freaking fireball right in our faces, which can possibly lead to our death! Then, Shadow grabbed both of our necklaces, and fire surrounded them. We started screaming and Shadow smirked at our pain, but then his smirk disappeared. I looked over at Ross and his eyes were red. He looked at me with an evil glint in his eyes. What the hell is going on?! All of a sudden, I felt mad. Like, really mad. I grabbed Shadow's neck and threw him across the room. Ross and I started to shoot fire at him. It's like my body has complete control over me! I can't stop! Then, I finally regained control and stopped. I looked over at Ross and his eyes turned back to their normal color.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Remember what the book said? If someone messes with our powers, their will be deadly consequences," Ross replied.

"That felt so wierd! It's like anger took over me," I said.

"I know, but, we can throw fireballs?!" Ross exclaimed.

"I dont think we can. I think it was because Shadow hit us with fire," I replied.

"You really think you two can stop me that easily?" Shadow asked, walking towards us.

"Just leave us alone!" Ross yelled.

"You can't do anything to our powers! If you do, you'll just get killed!" I added.

"We'll see about that," Shadow chuckled.

Before we could do anything, he turned into a black smoke which surrounded us. Then, everything went black.

Riker's P.O.V **(Finally!)**

I paced around the living room frantically. It's been a week since Ross went missing, and I'm really worried. I let my guard down and now he's gone! This is all my fault!

"Riker, it's not your fault," Rydel said.

"Was I thinking out loud?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Rocky replied.

"Sorry guys, I'm just really worried about Ross," I said.

"Hey, stop apologizing. You have the right to be worried," Ratliff replied, placing a hand on my shoulder, "We just have to hope he's okay."

"The police have been searching non-stop, but they havent found anything!" Ryland exclaimed in frusturation.

Rocky pulled him into a hug. Rydel layed Her head on my shoulder and I sighed. Where are you Ross?

Alex's P.O.V

We have been walking around the Wizard World for awhile, and we still haven't found the book yet. I noticed that Trish has been glaring at Dez and Harper for awhile. She must be jealous. I'll talk to her about that later.

"My feet hurt!" Max wined.

"I'm tired!" Dez added.

"Guys! We need to get that book of we want to save Austin and Ross!" Ally scolded.

They both put their hands down.

"Sorry," they both mutterd.

"To be fair, I'm pretty tired too," I said.

"We've looked everywhere! Where can that damn book be?!" Justin asked.

Then, I tripped over something and fell.

"Ow," I groaned.

Trish helped me up.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, hey, look!" I replied.

There was a small door where I tripped. Harper bent down and opened it, and we all gasped. There was a book laying there, with dust covering it. Justin took out the book and blowed the dust off.

"Hidden Spells," Ally read.

"Jackpot," I said, smiling in victory.

Don't worry guys, we're on our way.

* * *

><p><strong>TA-DA! Hey guys, sorry it's short, but I had a lot of family issues. But, I was able to write this quick little chapter. I decided to add the Lynches to see what's going on with them. Don't worry, they'll be joining in with the magic very soon, hint, hint. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed ths chapter. I also will be posting a Christmas Story soon, so be on the look out for that! Unfortunately, there will probably be about 4 or 5 chapters left of this story. SO SAD! But, all good things must come to an end, right? Btw, AUSTIN &amp; ALLY SEASON 4 IS AIRING ON JANUARY 18! I CAN HARDLY WAIT! There was a first look photo, and now I'm literally dying. I NEED SEASON 4! What if the had a season 5? Or a movie?! Okay, I'm getting ahead of myself. Anyways, I'll try to update soon! R&amp;R! Byeeee! ㈶0<strong>

**P.S. R5-Folive-152, where are you? I miss your reviews! I'm crying over your disappearance! ㈷7㈷7㈷7㈷7㈷7**


	9. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

><p>Ally's P.O.V<p>

Justin opened the book and a ray of light floated out of it, hitting Alex, Justin, and Max. They started to glow, but then turned back to normal.

"What the hell just happened?" Trish asked.

"The book must of given us it's power," Justin replied.

"Not fair! I want magical powers!" Dez whined.

We all gave Dez a questioning look. I shook my head. Typical Dez. Anyway, Justin flipped through the book's pages until he stopped on a specific one.

"Is that the located spell?" I asked.

"Yup, looks like it," Max replied, taking the book from Justin.

"Well, do we just say the spell or what?" Alex asked impatiently.

"We need to say it together," Justin answered.

Alex let out a groan.

"Do I have to do everything with you guys?!" she complained.

Justin rolled his eyes and took the book back from Max. We all crowded around it.

"Let us find our friends again, led us to where they are being held!" the Russo's chanted.

Another ray of light burst out of the book and it formed into a screen. We saw Ross and Austin tied back to back on two chairs. Wow, Mr. Russo was right. Besides the clothes, they looked exactly the same. They both looked miserable. Then, Shadow came into view and I glared. Max placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I relaxed a little bit.

"You ready to surrender and let me work with your powers?" Shadow asked.

"Never," Austin growled.

Shadow smirked and pulled something from his pocket.

"Suit yourself," he snikered.

I realized that the object was a knife, and he stabbed Austin in his arm. He screamed out in pain and Shadow just laughed. That guys sickens me.

"Leave him alone!" Ross shouted.

Shadow sent him a glare and slapped him across the face, with the knife. Now, there was a cut on his cheek and he yelled in pain.

"That's what you get," Shadow hissed.

Then, the he looked at the screen, like he could see us. She smirked and my eyes widened. He can see us.

"So, looks like you've found the book," Shadow snikered.

"How can you see us?!" Harper yelled.

"Sweetie, I can sense a spell from a mile away. This is nothing," he said.

"Leave Austin and Ross alone!" I screamed.

"What are you going to do?" he challenged, "I can break you like a toothpick."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Austin shouted.

"Just leave them alone!" Ross added, his voice rising.

"ENOUGH!" Shadow yelled.

Smoke went around Ross and Austin, and then they disappeared.

"NO!" we all screamed.

Shadow laughed and glared at us.

"If you ever want to see them again, surrender your powers to me. The clock is ticking," Shadow growled.

Then the screen went black. One question ran through my mind: What they hell are we going to do?

Austin's P.O.V

We landed in a cell and the chairs broke, but we were still tied up. I hissed in pain when I sat up. I think I broke my leg or something, because it hurts like hell right now.

"You okay?" Ross asked, leaning against a wall.

"I think I broke my leg," I replied.

"I'm to tired to move," Ross moaned.

"Same here," I agreed.

Then, the room went silent.

"Do you think that they will find us?" Ross asked.

"I hope so," I replied.

Then, a question popped into my head.

"Hey, how did you end up here anyway?" I questioned, "I never got to ask you that."

"You really want to know now?" he asked.

"We have nothing better to talk about," I replied.

He let out a small laugh.

"Alright, I'll tell you. I was at the store with my siblings, getting some things for our mom," Ross started.

_Flashback_

_Ross's P.O.V_

_"No, mom says we need eggs, not bread!" Rydel yelled at Rocky._

_"No, she said we need bread!" Rocky shot back._

_"GUYS! It's not a big deal! Just get both!" Riker shouted._

_"Fine," they both groaned._

_"Will those two ever stop fighting?" Ratliff asked._

_"Probably not," Ryland replied._

_"Hey Ross, can you go get the milk?" Riker asked, looking at his phone._

_"Sure," I answered, walking away._

_I swear when I was walking, someone was following me. I turned around, but no one was there. I have to be imagining things. All of a sudden, a hand clamped over my mouth and my arms were pinned behind my back. I started to scream, but it came out muffled._

_"Stop moving or i'll make you," the person threatened._

_I got glimpse at him. He has black hair and green eyes. What the hell does this guy want from me anyway? I started to kick him but me tightened his grip on my arms and I winced. He smirked and dragged me to the back door._

_"Ross, where are you?" Rydel called out._

_My eyes widened and I knew this was my only chance. I bit the guys hand and he hissed in pain, moving his hand from my mouth._

_"HELP ME!" I yelled._

_I saw my siblings and Ratliff running towards me. Before they could reach me, the man pushed me outside with him and locked the door._

_"ROSS!" the others yelled._

_I was about to yell, but then I felt sharp pain in my head, and everything went black._

_End of Flasback_

Austin's P.O.V

"So, that's how I got here," Ross finished.

"Okay, so we've come to a conclusion, Shadow is a bastard," I said.

Ross let out a small laugh. Then, I groaned in pain.

"Your leg?" Ross asked.

I nodded in response. Ross scooted over to me and got a closer look. Then, he lost balance and fell on my leg. I screamed and Ross quickly sat up.

"I'm so sor-what the heck?!" Ross yelled.

I gave him a confusing look and looked at my leg. It was completely healed. I looked at Ross in shock.

"Woah," we both gasped.

Riker's P.O.V

I was pacing around my room, pulling at my hair. Where the heck could Ross be?! The police seem like they're going to stop searching! This is all my fault! If I went with Ross, I could of saved him! All of a sudden, a portal opened in front of me. I screamed and ran under my bed. What? Can you blame me?! 7 people came out and a girl with brown hair saw me. Woah. She looks EXACTLY like Laura.

"We're not going to hurt you. We need your help, along with your siblings," she said.

"Who are you? Why do you need our help?" I asked.

"My name is Ally Dawson, and we need help rescuing our friend Austin, and your brother Ross," she replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you the Lynches were going to be in the magic! Btw, thank you R5-BTR-LilSis15 for the flashback idea. You really helped me out. Also, please go check out my new story, You're Never Alone. It would mean a lot to me! I hoped you liked this chapter! R&amp;R! Byeeee! ㈶0<strong>


	10. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hola people! MERRY CHRISTMAS! Well, almost Christmas. Anyway, unfortunately, this story only has a couple of chapter left. SO SAD!㈷7㈷7 But, all good things must come to an end, right? Anyway, let's get to the story! I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

><p>Ally's P.O.V<p>

After explaining to the Lynches everything that has happened, Ryland has been freaking out. The others were worried, but kept their cool.

"What if Ross is dead? What is he's evil? What if he doesn't remember us?!" Ryland yelled.

Trish went over to him and slapped him.

"Get a grip! Panicking won't do anything for anyone!" Trish scolded.

"So, do you know where Shadow is?" Rydel asked.

"Yeah, he's somewhere in the Wizard World, but we know exactly where he is thanks to the located spell," Justin replied.

"We need your help. We need all of the help we can get to take down Shadow," I said.

The Lynches looked at each other and Riker sighed and looked back at us.

"We're in," Rocky said.

Austin's P.O.V

Ross managed to untie us and now I'm pacing around the cell.

"So, we can heal each other?" Ross asked.

"Looks like it," I replied.

"This is all so confusing," Ross groaned.

"Tell me about it," I muttered.

I sat down on the ground next to Ross.

"I have to admit, this is freaking me out," I said, "I thought I had a normal life. I guess I was wrong."

"I know how you feel," Ross replied.

Then, we heard a loud bang and people yelling.

"What the hell is that?" Ross asked.

"I have no idea," I replied, getting a little nervous.

Then, it went quiet, to quiet. All of a sudden, someone fell through the ceiling and Ross and I screamed. We held on to each other and we started to shake. The dust cleared and we saw Shadow laying there, his head twisted the wrong way and blood was all over his neck. I almost threw up at the sight. Trust me, it wasn't pleasing. Then, his neck twisted back into place and Shadow got up, wiping the blood off of him and glaring at us. Perfect! I thought he was actually dead.

"Well, looks like your friends are here to save you," Shadow growled.

Ross and I looked at each other with hope. Then, Shadow waved his hand and Ross and I went flying into the bars. He fell on the ground, but I hit my head, hard. I screamed out in pain and fell to the floor. I could feel the blood flowing down my face.

"AUSTIN!" Ross yelled.

He crawled over to me and put his hand on my head. Then, I suddenly felt better and sat up. I felt the spot where I got hurt and there was no blood at all. I looked at Ross with wide eyes and he returned the look. Shadow glared at us with fire balls in his hands.

"NO! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DIE!" he shouted.

Ross and I backed up until he had us against the bars.

"Prepare to die," he snikered.

Ross and I prepared ourselves for the worst. All of a sudden, a lightning bolt hit Shadow and he went flying into a wall. Standing there was all of our friends, and they looked relieved when they saw us.

"GUYS!" they shouted.

We were about to get up, but all of a sudden the chains rose from the ground and tied Ross and I against the bars. I tried to break free but the chains tightened and I winced. Shadow was standing there, glaring at out friends.

"If you want them back, you're going to have to fight for them," Shadow growled.

"Bring it," Alex challenged.

Then, they charged at each other, and the fight really began.

* * *

><p><strong>TA-DA! The next chapter will be full of action! So, be prepared! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I also hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! See you in 2015! R&amp;R! Byeeee!㈳6<strong>


	11. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hola people's! I'm back! After what, 4 days? I have no idea. Anyway, it's time... FOR THE EPIC BATTLE! Are you ready for this? Let's do it! I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

><p>Alex's P.O.V<p>

We all charged at Shadow and I was the first to reach him. I threw another lightning bolt at him but he reflected it and it hit me, and I went flying into the bars of the cell.

"ALEX!" Justin yelled.

"I'm fine!" I said, getting up, "Keep fighting!"

Then, Shadow began to chant something that we couldn't understand. All of a sudden, 10 other Shadow's were behind him, glaring at us.

"We're screwed," Trish said.

"Seriously?! You don't even have a little hope?!" Ryland asked in shock.

"Considering that we're fighting magical creatures, no," Rydel replied.

"ATTACK!" Shadow yelled.

The Shadows charged at us and we fought back. I fell to the ground when one of Shadow's clones pushed me, but he disappeared. I looked over at Austin and Ross and they were trying to break free. I looked to see if Shadow was watching me and I crawled over to them to help.

"You guys okay?" I asked.

"We're fine, but we need to help the others!" Ross replied.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get you guys out of this," I said.

I held onto the chains and I thought of heat. Then, I felt the metal melt under my fingers. Ross and Austin were free and they helped me up. Ally went flying across the room, but Austin caught her.

"Austin!" she sighed in relief, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

He put her down and she hugged him. After a while, they broke apart.

"I'm fine Ally, but now we need to save the others," Austin said.

"GUYS! WE CANT HOLD THEM OFF FOR MUCH LONGER!" Riker yelled.

"NO! PLEASE DONT KILL ME! I NEED TO GO HOME TO FEED MY ALPACA!" Dez screamed, running from a clone.

"Typical Dez," Trish muttered, punching a clone.

"I think I know how to stop Shadow," Ross said.

"How?" Ally asked.

"Austin, come with me," Ross replied.

Austin shrugged and followed him. Ally and I went back into the fight. Rydel and Rocky had tackled one of the clones and they were jumping on him. I gave them a wierd look.

"Why the hell are you jumping on him?" I asked, dodging a fire ball.

"He jumped on me first!" Rocky replied, kicking him in the face.

I rolled my eyes and threw a lightning bolt at another clone. We were actually winning the fight, or so I thought.

"ENOUGH!" one of the clones yelled.

He waved his arms and we all went flying into a wall. Okay, this is the real Shadow. The clones were lined up behind him.

"I will not let you win," he growled.

"LET THEM GO SHADOW!" Austin and Ross yelled.

We all turned around and we looked at them in shock. Ross and Austin were floating in the air with lightning surrounding them. Their eyes are glowing white and they're glaring at Shadow.

"Or what?" Shadow asked.

"Or you die," Ross replied, venom leaking in his voice.

"You couldn't even kill a fly," Shadow smirked.

"Try us," Ross shot back.

"Clones, ATTACK!" Shadow commanded.

His clones flew towards Austin and Ross, but they disappeared. The clones looked around, and then lightning hit them one by one. Ross and Austin reappeared right infront of Shadow. We all stood up and snuck up behind him.

"No, this isn't possible!" Shadow shouted.

"NOW!" Ross yelled.

They threw a ray of light at Shadow and we began to hit him with everything that we could. He screamed in pain and was on his knees. Then, everything went black.

Austin's P.O.V

I woke up and there was a bright light shining in my face. Am I dead? I sat up and everyone was standing around me. I was laying on a hospital bed, and Ross was sitting next to me. Nope, I'm in the hospital. I held my head and groaned.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We defeated Shadow," Harper replied, smiling," After we killed him, there was an explosion witch sent us back to the real world. They thought we were jumped by a gang or something, so they took us here."

I smiled at the thought. Shadow is finally gone.

"So, what happens now?" Ryland asked.

"We all have to go back to out normal lives," Justin sighed.

"WHAT?!" we all yelled.

"I know we have all grown close, but we have no choice," Max sighed.

"Can we at least do it tommorrow?" Trish asked.

We all gave Justin puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, fine! One more day, but that's it!" Justin caved.

"HOORAY!" we all shouted.

This is going to be fun...

* * *

><p><strong>YEAH! SHADOW IS DEAD! But, the next chapter is unfortunately the last. WHY?! I will not be writing a sequel, because I don't think I could really make one with the way I'm going to end this story, so I'm sorry! I hope you guys liked this chapter! R&amp;R! Byeeeee! ㈳6<strong>


End file.
